Hidden Secrets
by Sparssondor12
Summary: The War has ended, but Harry still feels lost as to why Voldemort was the was he was, he goes and asks his Transfiguration Teacher about him she reveals a colorful past indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**First of all, hi my pen name is Sparssondor12 and I'm writing this as an experiment, I would like to know what you guys think about it. Whether it is a good or bad idea, so please give me feedback and constructive criticism. This is my first time at a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I've had this idea floating in my head for a while, and thought "eh I'll see if others like it" this couple had always intrigued me, and how I wish Rowling would have put these two together, as an added layer to the story, but I'm not Rowling, any way enough of my rant, please enjoy, and without further ado I present "Hidden Secrets"**

**-Sparssondor12**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO IT THAT COULD GET ME SUED.**

The war had ended, after months of searching, and trying to destroy horcruxs, they had the devil's soul inside them it was finally done. The kids that I taught the kids whom I met merely six years ago were now war heroes. Harry, he has always been a hero to the wizarding world, and now is a true hero. Ron, he never was the fastest broom in the closet, but he was: loyal, brave, and a true Gryffindor none the less. Hermione, she was what seemed to be the closest thing to a daughter I had. I then thought how different the world could have been if I had tried and changed him to stop him from trying to accomplish his selfish evil desires we would have had our own kin. Oh tom, look at what you had become. A handsome young man, charming, smart, and my ex fiancé, yes, I Minerva McGonagall head of Gryffindor house, and now Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was once engaged to Tom Riddle. I stood there looking at all the destruction the war had caused.

"Professor?"

I was snapped out of whatever trance I was in and looked up to see the person who had interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" I replied

"Thank you for defending me against Snape." He said.

"It is my job, Mr. Potter, you are a student, and the only hope this world had to being saved" I looked at Mr. Potter, but something still seemed to be bothering him, his bright green eyes could tell no lies.

"What darkens your heart Mr. Potter?" I asked concerned for him, he paused and what appeared to be trying to find the proper way to word the next question, he would ask.

"My question, professor is what was he like, Voldemort I mean when he was younger?"

I took a deep breath this will always be a burden I have to carry.

"He was a good man, handsome, top of his class, prefect, all throughout our schooling but that all changed when he started to get the idea of immortality, many would call me crazy, but I was glad he was my best friend."

"You mean like me and Hermione…Right?"

"No Mr. Potter, but instead much like the relationship Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger share, you see our friendship was more than a friendship. I was engaged to him, we were to be married after he finished his last year at Hogwarts, but I then saw what he truly was…a monster. I see the real reason you came over here, saying thank you is the least of the things you wanted to say. Voldemort has a connection with you Mr. Potter, and you have a right to know, and I'm the only one who shared an intimate relationship and who knew what you could say 'the charming side' oh him. Grab Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, and meet me in my office in twenty minutes, there you will meet the true Tom Riddle

…

I sat their waiting, and like I instructed Mr. Potter to do he brought the other two in as well. They each said hello, and I returned each one.

"Welcome, and congratulation to all three of you. I'm not sure, if Mr. Potter has told you but I am showing him Voldemort when he was simply Tom Riddle. I figured Mr. Potter has the right to know who he was considering he just saved us all from enslavement, and death, and he has a connection with him that no one, not even myself, had. I had him grab you both for two reasons, one he would tell you anyway, and two you went through thick and thin to get where you are now, alive. So I am extending this offer to you both as well. If you do not wish to see, then you may leave, if you wish to see, then please join me at the pensive." I walked towards the pensive and the three of them followed

"The year will be 1938, my second year here, and his first." I placed the tip of my wand to the temple of my head, my eyes rolled back into my head as the memory came out like a silvery wisp I tapped it in, and fog began to swirl around in the pensive, I dipped my head in and the other three followed my lead.

**Yay, Nay Good, Bad GIVE ME FEEDBACK I wanna know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the words of my friend "HEYO" This is the second chapter of Hidden Secrets here is where we start going back into the memories now I've used different fonts for who is talking so I'll give you the key that way you don't think WHICH #&#ing MCGONAGALL IS TALKING, I tried to make it straight forward but here is the key anyway**

They are in the McGonagall's office: current day (Normal Text)

_**Either Ron, Hermione, Harry, or older McGonagall is talking while they are in the memory (Bold Italic Text)**_

_Past description and characters in the past talking (Italics)_

**So, I hope that helps(Insert thumb up with smile here).**

**People I need to thank for reviewing**

**Popcorn Life: Thank you, I will keep working on my grammar it had always been an Achilles heel for me, but I will keep working on it.**

**Goach: I'm glad you enjoy the twist I enjoyed it to it literally hit me about 11o'clock at night and so I'm writing a Fan Fiction about it.**

**Laurenashley11: Thank you and I'm updating now so yay!**

**And to my partner in Crime, you know who you are.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHING THAT COULD GET ME SUED.**

_The four of us had landed in the Great Hall behind who appeared to be a young girl of 12. She had Thick black hair, and was rather skinny, barely 5'0" she turned around, he slightly tanned skin was covered by her Gryffindor robes. She wasn't at the stage where she was considered gorgeous, but she was more of cute. Her emerald green eyes gave her away, the determination in her eyes to succeed was remarkable, and even at that age she was one you wouldn't want as your enemy. Yes, this was the 12 year old Minerva McGonagall._

_** "Professor, is that you?" Ron asked a tone of surprise was evident in his voice.**_

_** "Yes Mr. Weasley, that was me when I was 12 years old, I wasn't always this old bat." McGonagall responded. "Now watch and you will soon meet the young Voldemort."**_

_ The younger McGonagall then walked in a direction Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew all too well, the library. The four of them followed suit, and came across the massive double oak doors, they were opened and they followed the young McGonagall in. Even though it is a rare occurrence every table was packed, except for one. This table had a pale looking boy, with Raven hair, and dark eyes, he wore Slytherin robes, and had an open book in front of him, a scroll of parchment, and a quill in his hand jotting down notes furiously. She approached him with caution, and spoke_

_"Um excuse me, but if you noticed everywhere else is full do you mind if I sit here and do some homework?"_

_ The young boy looked up shocked that anyone was even talking to him. He then opened up his mouth, and spoke._

_ "No, not at all please do sit down." He replied_

_ "Thank you, I have never seen you before, are you a first year?" McGonagall questioned._

_ "Yes", was all the young boy replied_

_ "Oh, well I'm only a second year my name is Minerva McGonagall." She stuck her hand out, the young man looked at it cautiously before taking it and he replied._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you Minerva, my name is Tom Riddle."_

Fog started to swirl around the four of them as they were being dragged out of the pensive; they were in McGonagall's office once again.

"That was the first time I had ever had an encounter with Tom Riddle, as you could see he was already considered an outcast, but as we continue through the memories, you will notice the gets a group of followers that will turn into his"

"Death eaters" Hermione spoke

"Precisely Miss, Granger" I replied "The next memory I have to show you three is right before break of the same year. We both liked to study in the library and at that time we had become acquaintances we both had stayed over Christmas. Tom was an orphan, and hated the Orphanage, and my parents were visiting New York City in the states. There were few and far between staying there at the castle because in the muggle world World War II had just begun, and most parents wanted their children home. Seeing that all my friends were gone as well as the few Tom had, we had become closer, and being acquaintances became a strong friendship. This next memory will show his first interest in the dark arts."

I put the tip of my wand on my temple, as I had before and pulled out a silvery wisp and tapped it into the pensive, and like earlier it began to stir again, as the four of us dipped our heads into the pensive.

_Hogwarts was nearly empty and like before there was the same girl and boy found at the same table, but instead of being awkward they sat there and were somewhat comfortable with one another._

_** "Notice the book he is reading" McGonagall spoke.**_

_** "Fantastic Creatures, Dark Beings, and Where to Find Them" So? Harry asked confusion in his voice.**_

_** "Do you remember the various creatures? He got the knowledge from that book, you will find out that is a fact and not my suspicion." McGonagall spoke**_

_ "Tom", the young Minerva spoke, "What are you reading?"_

_ The young Riddle simply showed her the book, and said nothing._

_ "Why are you reading that, it isn't meant until 4th year."_

_ "Because, I simply want to, my homework is finished, and I enjoy learning why what are you reading Minerva?" Tom asked_

_ Minerva knew she was doing the same thing Tom was doing. Reading materials that were meant for students older, she held up the brown leather bound book sheepishly, and in gold lettering it read Conjuring Patronuses and What to Use Them For._

_ "Well aren't we hypocritical?"_

_ The young girl had a blush creep up her face as Tom pointed her out. She hid behind her book. _The memory became blurred as they returned to the Headmistress's office.

"Pardon me professor, but you two were simply kids I don't see how looking back now you can see signs that he was an evil wizard." Hermione spoke

"You strike a valid point Miss Granger, but as I stated before, he did tell me, we will get to that memory soon, but these memories were merely a foundation, for what is to come. The year as well as the next one was filled with occurrences just like the one you just witnessed, it wasn't until his 3rd year, my 4th that strange things began to happen.


End file.
